So much Thicker than Water
by She-Who-Is
Summary: Curses, bloodlines, ghosts, demons, and a car. Sam and Dean are at it again, doing what they do best: Fight, hunt, and make us laugh. Alitte limp at points, no slash, some twists so it could be called AU, lots of action! T for blood and swearing. 1st Fic!
1. Inidians, Bloodlines and an Impala

**Then...**

Everyone says to stay out of the woods. What kind of kid listens to a warning like that? Telling someone not to do something is like saying, "Do it! Go ahead, just don't get caught." Now that I'm thinking of this, I wish my friends and I had listened. Sadly, no one can change time. No one can bring back those who were lost. No one should ever have entered the woods… But we did anyways.

Way up north, nestled in a peninsula of Michigan, is Edgewood. The forest around the town is like a great wall, three miles thick. Then on the east and south sides is water. It can be heard laughing day and night as the waves tickle the shore. Islands dot the horizon every time you look out to one of the greatest, fresh water sources in the world. Lake Huron. It acts as a moat around Edgewood's end of the Upper Peninsula.

Even though the scenes around Edgewood are magnificent, the town is actually pretty small, and unnoticed. Maybe four hundred people at most? It's more like three hundred and ninety now. No one really ever leaves this place either. I mean kids go to college, people move away for a time, but everyone finds their way back to Edgewood. My dad, for example. He grew up in this town, went to collage down in Lansing, moved to Detroit and stayed for some years. He didn't plan on coming back but when he married my mom, Ellie, he felt that they had to leave the city. It just didn't feel right to him anymore, big cities weren't for raising the perfect family. That's how the town reeled him back and dragged my pregnant mother with him.

After moving back to Edgewood, they had me and lived with my grandparents. My grandfather, a true blooded Indian always told me and my mother to keep out of the woods. My mother, being as perfect as she could be, listened without question. Being seven I had to ask him why. The answer was always an old Native American tale.

He said it began when white settlers first started to make homes for themselves around our area. They started to cut down trees to make their homes and this, of course, made the Indians angry. So the chief went to the settlers and asked them to stop and leave the land. The settlers would not do as he asked and when he persisted they killed him and threw his body into the forest. The chief's two daughters and his two sons found him and were filled with anger and sadness. The daughters began to pray to the sprits for help to protect the tribe, the brothers prayed for vengeance against the white folk. Both prayers were answered, but in ways they siblings couldn't understand. One daughter was turned into a great tree and became the forest's spirit, the other a pond hidden in the forest. The sons were turned into beasts of the forest. Edgewood's first coyote and wolf, to be exact. The sons raced to their tribe and found that their fellow Indians were changing into wolves and coyotes as well and together, with the trees on their side, they attacked the settler's camp and left no one behind. Some escaped though, but the daughter's spirits made the settlers lost forever in the twisting trees, or drown in the hidden pool.

I asked my grandfather how Edgewood was settled if everyone was killed and his reply was always, "Different settler's came and didn't hurt the forest. That's why they haven't awakened the daughters and sons of Chief Kea-ho-lo-so. As long as no more white folk go in there, they'll sleep." He also told me Indian blood was allowed in there. White blood wasn't, and there wasn't much Indian blood around anymore. I was lucky to be half Native American.

Seven years later, I went into the woods with three friends. Only one of us had Native American blood. All of us are still trapped. However, that's going to change soon. I'm going to get out alive, and I'm going to save Gil, the last of our explorer group.

At least I think he is. Holt however, couldn't have lived through what happened. No one could bounce back from being ripped to shreds by a wolf pack. I mean, they weren't normal wolves anyways. What kind of wolf is the size of a rhino and has empty eye sockets?

I shake the image from my mind and force back tears. Holt would have been laughing if he could see me right now. That's just how he is- I mean, how he was.

That's in the past now though. I can't help Holt. Gil I can help though. That is, if I can find him. It seems the forest has caught us in its maze of trees and darkness. Do I have a chance? Yes, because I have the key out of here. A key that runs deep through my veins.

After a while, I stop. Not by choice but because of the pain in my legs. How long have I been running, calling for Gil? My cell and watch are no help. They both mysteriously stopped working when we first entered Edgewood forest. My partner Gil had wanted to turn back when his stopped dead.

Gil… He didn't even want to join us today. Or yesterday? Time is lost here. It's impossible to-

Snap!

Something sounds behind me. "Gil?" No reply. I try again, breathlessly hopeless. "Gil! C'mon!" Still no reply. The air grows stale, and it's easy to tell I'm not alone. Something is out there. I can feel it. Instincts send me running. The hunt is on, and I will not give in. Water splashes my feet. It's freezing, and the air starts turning cold as well. More sounds come from behind. Groaning and creeping sounds of trees, then there's moaning of… people?

I stop. Yes, those are people. In pain I think. Do I dare look back? This could be another trick of the woods. It could also be my friends.

I'm about to turn around when the water I'm in becomes warm, so I run. It slowly becomes thick to move through, and I'm thinking its quicksand. Then, I realize quicksand wouldn't let you move. Looking down, a groan leaves my mouth. Blood. A pool of the crimson liquid is around my ankles. Now it's rising.

A swear word rushes out with my breath as I take off again. Blood, ghost wolves, ponds of evil, and a terrible curse? Yeah, I've taken them all on. Running through the woods, I can't handle. So after what feels like hours, I trip. By now, the blood is up to my knees. Landing face first causes quite a splash.

"Still falling for me, huh?" Laughter fallows the question as I rise. Eyes wide I turn around. Shell-shocked can't express my astonishment.

"Holt? Bu- but. You're…?"

"Yeah, I'm still drop dead gorgeous. Emphasis on the _dead_ part." Despite his more transparent look, I can see his tattered clothes clearly. The wolves really did get to him. However, he continues speaking. "Listen babe, I wanted to let you know that you'll be enjoying the other side of life after this."

Other side… huh? "What do you mean? I can leave; I'm supposedly the only one who can! That's why-"

His smile flips upside down. "If that was true, how come you're still stuck in here?"

"I'm going to save Gil."

Holt fades away, but his voice lingers. "He's not here." Could he mean Gil is dead too? Or could he mean that Gil actually got out? I move to start moving again, but my feet won't go. The 'water', as I try to think it is, has risen to my waist. How can it be rising anyways? I'm in a forest not a fish bowl! Anyways, whatever is holding me in place has started to twist around and up my leg. A root! The forest is against me officially now, but it shouldn't be. I'm Native. I hold the key to escape!

But it's not only that. My family has another key. We hunt paranormal things. This 'trip' was a hunt. We were going to be the hunters that saved this town, my friends and I. Guess some other sap has the job now. With my last breath before I'm pulled under I pray that the next guy can get the job done.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

Edgewood's only gas station was old, worn down, and rarely sees new vehicles come in. So when a sleek black Impala pulled up to a pump, you could just feel the wonder that everything in the town must have felt to see a new face.

The man driving however didn't look wondrous. He was easy on the eyes for sure, and so was the guy next to him, but he looked enraged.

"In the middle of nowhere Sammy. The middle of it." He said with a slam of the door. "Not a hot chick in sight either. You expect me to hunt in conditions like this?" Just like that, one young ghost's pray was answered.


	2. Curses? We've Done That Before!

About an hour later, the dark vehicle was parked outside of a motel. One which really should have been closed down by the health department years ago. Only the 'O' in OPEN was lit, and the sign with the hotel's name was blinking out. Another blinking light came from a room on the second story.

"So what's the story again?" The guy speaking was flipping channels from one of the twin beds. Exactly how he was half an hour ago. His partner however, was typing away at a laptop.

His shaggy, brown hair wiped over the hazel eyes on his face when he turned around and said, "Dean, I've told you almost ten times.."

"Huh?"

"Dude, shut off the TV and get over here."

"But-"

An eyebrow shot up. "Seriously? We're playing this game?"

With a huff, Dean as his name happened to be, got up and came over to the coffee table and scooped up the laptop. Then he began looking it over.

"How much porn you got on here Sammy boy?"

Sam face-palmed and stood, towering over Dean by- well, only four inches or so. He almost swiped the laptop back but Dean dropped onto the couch.

"With a brother like you, who needs migraines?" Sam mumbled sitting down as well.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways, about this case." Sam seized the laptop and scrolled through some blocks of text. "Edgewood forest, supposedly cursed by the local Indian tribe back in the late 17oo's. Curse says those who enter are trapped in it forever, or at least their souls are. Unless-"

Dean sighed, overly dramatic like, "There's always the 'unless' part."

Sam continued anyways, "Unless, you're an Indian yourself. Three collage kids went in there a week ago, two have Native American relations. But-"

"Now there's a 'but' too? Ok, now the story is normal."

It was quiet for a while after that. When Dean finally looked over at his brother, he was met with a glare. "You done?" Dean nodded. "Ok, so none have been seen yet. The grandfather of one of the kids claims she's dead."

"He knows how?" Silence fallows. "Don't get all Mr. Feeney on me. What'd he say exactly bout the chick?"

"Says he saw her ghost out in the woods saying that the daughters and sons are flipping out and will go after the town."

"Have they?"

"Well, there's been water levels dramatically dropping, perfectly healthy trees falling over, local farm animals disappearing and sightings of wolves and coyotes running through town late at night. Not to mention a string of local break-ins where nothing has been stolen."

"You think the dogs are sneaking into houses to…?"

"No clue. This town is going nuts over it though. Sounds like its right up our alley anyways." With a shut of the laptop's lid, Sam explains the whole legend of the forest. By the time he's done, Dean has shifted into work mode and is thinking out every solution to the mystery.

"So the girls are a tree and a pond, the guys are dogs? Dude, that's dirty."

"Well we can't go in there. I refuse to go anywhere that will trap your soul. Or mine. We aren't native American so there's another weak point…" A frown places itself on his face, and the two sit there thinking. Sam ends up getting up and going bed. Before he shuts off the lamp next to the twin bed he looks over to see Dean hasn't moved.

"You ok?" No response. "Hey, you alright Dean?" He gets back up only to find Dean has gotten up as well.

"I have a plan but you won't like it. Hell, I don't like it."

Sam thought for a second, but only for a second. "Will it work?"

Dean shrugged, "It could. It won't hurt us, so don't whimp out on me. Still, it's pretty messed up."

Sam smiled and almost laughed, "What's not messed up with our lives?"

The smile is returned. "Exactly. But even for us it's messed up."

Sam's smile disappeared as soon as the words are out of Dean's mouth, causing the older brother to laugh. 'Bright and early tomorrow Sammy!' Were his last words before he went into the bathroom. After the door is closed he shouted again, "Bright and early!" So with a sigh, Sam crashed onto his bed and fell asleep.

It wasn't to long after that Dean was getting into his own bed, when a sound went into his ear. Growling, and scratching. Then the most familer sound; A scream. His hand shot under his pillow and came out with a knife. Then he was out the door and running down the hall. Another scream lead him down stairs into the lobby. That's when he saw it, and if there were any doubts in his mind about the curse of Edgewood... Well they were surely gone by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>: _Yes, it is short. Yes, I'm sorry but I wanted to put more work into the next chapter. Fight scences... Love them so :)_


	3. Mega Wolf vs Giant Problems

It was large, about seven feet from head to tail. Its head alone looked like it could weight in over a hundred pounds. The eyes it had were similar to those of a demon, but they seemed have something else in them. Something older, more primeval, Dean guessed. To add to the beast's whole immoral guise, he had the front desk in his mouth like a dog bone. Under his front paw was the woman who had checked them in not over five hours ago.

Dean had never seen a werewolf like the one that stood before him. With the way it was on all fours and looked more like a hyped-up wolf than part man part wolf. He was sure it looked like something he'd seen from a movie not to long ago. One he could make a joke from because his brother wasn't around to hear him.

So very Dean like, he made his joke in the face of danger. A very stupid or brave thing, he wasn't sure, but living on the edge like Sam and he did... Did it matter anymore? "Who the hell are you supposed to be? Jacob Black?"

"Dude!" Sam came from behind him, with a rifle in hand and geared up in his pajama pants plus his jacket. "Did you just quote-"

"I work with what I got. Now what we got-" He gestured to the wolf-like beast that… had stopped attacking… completely, stopped in its tracks and was staring them down. "-Is looking at us like we're dinner. You got silver in there Sam?"

"I thought it was-"

An exasperated sigh came from Dean. "A ghost?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, you only have rock salt?"

"Yeah, you think we should…?" Sam slowly raised a thumb and gestured to the door on their left. His eyes never left the monster in front of them. The wolf was still staring right back at them, giving the boys the creeps. It was mostly because it didn't seem to notice the fact that it was standing on a young girl. Not to mention all the blood it had seemed to not notice.

Dean nodded slowly, trying not to provoke the dog enough that he'd use them as chew toys instead of the desk. "Yeah. That's a good idea." He whipped his head around to face his brother, and surprised Sam with a serious look. "Do I look like I'm from Alabama? 'Cause this Forrest an't running." A dorky smile flashed across his face, and he grabbed the gun from Sam, who couldn't believe the crap that came out of his brother's mouth somedays. Still, Dean continued, "We don't get paid enough for this Sam. Now get your ass moving!"

As Sam tore off, Dean opened fire at the wolf. The mongrel really didn't seem to take notice of the hunter trying to kill it. After a few rounds, it cocked its head to the side. Completely unmoved. Dean swore when he saw this was getting him nowhere, but continued to fire. He could by time for Sam, right? Mega-wolf was still focused on him, so Sam could snip it with a silver bullet any second now. Any single second, the monster would be down and-

Dean grabbed for more ammo, but found only air in his pocket. It wasn't only that, but the wolf had dropped the desk and had started to move towards him.

"You have to be kidding me!" The wolf's growl almost sounded like the universe's answer of no. At the top of his lungs Dean shouted, "Sam!" There were only a few feet of floor between the wolf and Dean now, with each step it took he withdrew one. He called again for Sam, but no one came. Where the hell was a little brother when needed?

* * *

><p>Back at the Impala, Sam was dealing with his own issues. He had gotten out there and found two guys leaning against a truck, just a parking spot away. He briefly wondered why they were outside talking in the dark, but the thought of Dean just hitting a werewolf on steroids with rock salt sent him speeding straight to his brother's car. Sam opened the trunk and grabbed for the silver. However, fate had other plans for him. Someone grabbed his shoulder from behind, and tossed him aside.<p>

"A hunter, well I'll be. No red hair, so you aren't one of the Holt boys. So you must be from out 'a town." The man, Sam saw as he turned onto his back, had only black in his eyes. _Demons?_ He thought, _there were no signs of freaking demons here!_ Sam started to get up, but the other demon forced him down by placing his foot on Sam's chest.

The first one crossed his arms and looked hard at Sam. "This kiddo sure does look familiar though. I wonder…" A grin slid onto the demon's face. "Oh, I know. Both his daddy and brother were down in the Pit I think."

The other one smiled as well, and then pushed harder on Sam's chest. "Is that so? A Winchester then eh?" He leaned towards Sam's face and told him, "Better get out of town Winchester. Stay too long and you'll be stuck, or we could help you out another way." The first brought his finger across his neck, as if the hunter didn't already know what they were planning. Both demons laughed like it was the end of the world anyways. Sam, however, had a different kind of punch line.

He was able to get onto his elbows, then send his knee straight up and hit the demon in a sure-to-be-sore spot. Taking one down and the other by surprise, Sam jumped up and thankfully, had some holy water stashed in an easy access spot in the trunk. Both demons screamed in agony as the water hit their faces. This wasn't over yet, and Sam had just gotten into the game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Forgot to mention, this story is set a couple months after Sam got his soul back, but just that. Mostly because Like a Virgin and The French Mistake were the last episodes I saw and I haven't seen the rest of season six yet! It's really killing me, but oh well._

_Also, reviews make better writers... and they make this writer flip when she sees that someone cared enough to reveiw her story(ies)... Just saying... Anywho, mght be awhile for the next update on this story. Darn real world, why must you make me busy?_


	4. No clubs? No Sam either?

**A/N: Then next scene is why I marked the story as T. Blood, and of coarse, who'd ever censor Dean's 'amazing' verbal skills? Also, speacial thanks to Katelyn for being my 'Dean Advisor' and making sure I didn't totally slaughter his charater. **

* * *

><p>Four feet, just about three he guessed. Dean could feel the heat coming from the beast's breath. The smell of it was putrid as well. If the wolf wouldn't eat him, he'd die from the smell.<p>

"Sam?" He called once more before covering his nose. What was taking the nerd so damn long? Two feet left, would this be it?

Yeah right, Dean thought and threw his arm at the wolf. In his hand was the knife. The silver blade was driven into the eye of the beast. Blood spitted out, and the mongrel shot back into the other wall in surprise, and pain. Dean hoped it was in a lot of pain.

It trashed around the lobby, and took down a wall trying to tear out the knife with its paws. Dean smirked to himself, the wolf might have looked different but the silver could still get the job done.

His feeling of triumph left him, when the knife's handle came flying at him. Even as quick of reflexes Dean had, couldn't move out of the way in time, and the handle nicked him in the shoulder. It tore his jacket, but otherwise left him unmarked.

"Sonovabitch." Dean hissed as he turned to face the wolf, but it was gone. "Son of a fucking bitch…" The whole place looked like a tornado had hit it, and it didn't help that there was the stench of death hanging like a fog throughout the room. At least the door had been broken off its hinges; the smell would be clearing soon enough-

Just then did he remember, "Sammy!" Right before he went out the door a howl sailed through the air, followed by yet another scream. "SAM!"

* * *

><p>He'd had the upper hand for the first part of the fight. Holy water and the power of surprise were on his side after all. Though surprise could only help once, Sam had faith in the holy water. It had worked; the demons had backed off and were on the verge of retreat. However, there was only so much holy water in the milk jug Sam had grabbed. They all knew once it was gone, the tide would turn.<p>

It had turned faster than Sam had thought though, and he didn't expect the demons to know exactly how much he'd have left, or that they would jump at the first chance to attack.

Fists flew, kicks went out, blood hit the ground, and there were sure to be bruises in the morning. One demon was down and groaning and Sam would soon be fallowing suit if he didn't get the other K.O-ed soon.

"Running out of juice, Sam?" It taunted as Sam panted, one arm limp by his side. "If you had your fix from that bitch-"

"Shut the hell up!" Sam rasped, staggering toward his foe.

"Oh, touchy subject? Well, I love those." The demon kicked Sam onto his back and stepped over him. With the moon to his back, Sam thought he looked more like a hell spawn than ever. "So let's talk about it-"

"Shut up damnit!" Sam shouted and tried to get back up, but the demon stomped on his neck. No air could get into his lungs. The demon laughed at his distress, as Sam's good arm tried to push off the boot at his neck.

"You know how rude it is to interrupt? Manners Sammy, learn 'em. You could have beaten me, you know. If you didn't have your little buddy, soul back that is. Old soulless would have torn me to shreds. Or Ruby's boy blood-a-holic would have killed me. Why let yourself get weak?" He stepped down harder on Sam and smiled. "Want to be just like your big brother?" Sam struggled for air and freedom, but it was useless. However, he was able to raise his limp arm enough to get his hand in the demons view. One finger signaled to the demon that he wasn't going down yet. "Ha, nice. Well thanks by the way for coming out here. Saved us the trouble of going in for you two."

Being on the ground, Sam could feel a rumble shake the earth. That's what he thought it was, but he hadn't had oxygen in his brain for so long, it could have been malfunctioning for all he knew. The demon didn't feel anything, so he just stepped off Sam's neck to kick his head in. Even as he gasped for air, he knew the worst was yet to come, because the demon didn't kick him. Instead, it looked over to the motel. At that very same moment the wolf came barreling out of the lobby and heading in their general direction. It howled while speeding up, and its eyes were set for the demons.

The first demon took off running, but his buddy was just getting up. In a swift motion, Sam rolled under the Impala. The wolf charged the lightheaded demon, which had just gotten to his feet. Seeing the wolf, he screamed, a scream similar to a little girl's. Black smoke rushed from the demon's body and soared into the sky; the body fell but not before the wolf had it in its mouth and ran for the woods.

Dean didn't see any sign of his little brother when he came into the parking lot. Only the tail of the wolf before it went into the woods a crossed the street. Fearing the worst, Dean ran up to the Impala and grabbed a gun, and another silver knife.

He was about to take off when he looked at the ground and saw a blood trail. Three it looked like. One went down the road towards town, not Sam. Another went to the woods, so that was the wolf and hopefully not Sam. The last… went under his car? He slammed the trunk and a moan came from under the car.

Dean dropped to his knees and looked under the Impala. Sam was breathing heavily and had one hand to his neck. When he saw Dean, he rolled onto his front and army crawled out. Dean stuck his hand out for his brother and pulled Sam up once he was out from beneath the vehicle. "What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked seeing blood trickle from Sam's nose, a boot print on his neck and how Sam had his left arm sagging.

"Two freaking demons were out here. I think it might have been an ambush or something." Sam explained what had happened, and what the demon had told him. He left out the part where the son of a bitch had called Dean weak, and all of the 'Ruby' and 'soulless' crap. That wasn't needed, and it'd piss off Dean. Who wanted that when his brother could barely think straight without his anger clotting his thoughts? "So, what's the game plan Dean?"

"Easy," Dean replied and slapped Sam's sore shoulder with a smile."Put some ice on that."

Sam winced, then smiled with gritted teeth, "Haha, your a true comedian. Really, what are we going from here?"

Dean was walking back to the motel, but said over his shoulder, "We get rid of the chick in the lobby, salt and burn, sleep for a couple more hours, talk to the guy who saw his dead granddaughter in the morning, hunt demons in the evening, and then hang out in a stripper club until dawn."

Sam sighed, then fallowed after Dean. The guy was way too comfortable with his job. It was starting to worry Sam, but he'd get over it. He always did as soon as he thought of it. "Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"I don't think this town has any kind of club. It's a really small town."

"Then there's at least two despreate women out there. Three if your lucky Sammy boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again): Really not sure when I'll have up the next chapter. I'll try to get it up ASAP! Oh geez, forgot somthing; Thanks to dulcinea54 for the reviews, without them I'd have a smaller ego, and no confidnce in my writing! =]**


	5. A Supernatural Clean Up Crew

There was supposed to be a news van outside in the morning. A couple cops or even a fire truck and ambulance hanging around outside. Sam was relived there wasn't, but he was sure someone would have reported all of the sound last night, or at least someone would be wondering where the desk girl was and send a policeman out to check her last known location.

When the clock read nine, Sam's wonder went into over drive. Was the town so small that there wasn't anyone to report to, or was there more than just two demons running through town? Well there was one less now, but there could be a hundred more. There were a lot of ways Sam could see this play out to be.

First though, demons were never a good sign. Sam sighed and straightened his tie. Suits were another bad sign, thus leading him to think today would be quite a day. Though, when he thought about it, the Winchester boys could win Oscars for acting as FBI, PDs, and other government agencies plus reporters, priests, consolers… Yeah, Leo Di Caprio had nothing on them. He counted that as a good part of the day.

One more bad part was his shoulder. It was moving, but it was a little stiff. He was sure it'd be fine tomarrow, but bitching about it to himself made it feel a bit better. There were also some small cuts and one good sized gash on his arms, but they'd heal too. Besides, what was alittle blood loss compared to betting demons by himself without any powers or help?

As he straightened out the rest of his suit, Dean came in. He was dressed in the same black suit, but the look on his face wasn't one Sam had on. It was a mix of, well, Sam had no clue. "What's up with you?"

"You know how when we left the lobby last night the place was a dump that had been hit by a tornado of fugly?" Dean's voice was hassled and a tad on the horse side.

He also got a blink from Sam in response. "Uh, I guess?"

"It's not. I mean it looks like it did when we came in yesterday. Maybe even nicer, I'm talking Extreme Makeover- Crappy Motel Edition."

"What the hell?"

"Exactly my point, it was the garbage heap of hell about-" He looked at his watch, "Just about seven hours ago. So if someone wanted to clean it all up and fix the walls and door in that time-"

Sam finished for him, "They'd need more than one person, but with all that wreckage something supernatural must have helped."

Dean nodded, "I'd say at least ten or twelve people, and some kind of magic. I really don't think we were hallucinating, so you think the guys you met last night had some pals?"

Sam shook his head, "There haven't been any signs for demons, well until now." He looked out the window and eye-balled the thunderstorm approaching over the horizon. "Looks like we beat them someplace, but I have no clue what they want here, or why they would clean up a motel."

Sam walked out of the room while Dean shut the door. He was just about to continue towards the stairs when the younger Winchester stopped him, "I told you about how they mentioned someone named 'Holt' right?" Dean nodded, though to Sam it looked like he didn't really care. "Well as it turns out, one of the kids who went missing's name was Henry Holt Jr. His family helped settle the town, and I called Bobby to see if he knew anything. This is where it gets interesting."

The guys walked down the hall and Sam continued to recite his research, "He found that the Holt family has been big in the hunting business. Their 'home base' you could say, has always been right here in Edgewood."

"Huh." Now Dean looked interested. "There's our monkey wrench."

"Yeah, monkey wrench… right. Anyways, I looked him up on Facebook-"

"Is that like the porn site MyCase or whatever?"

"It's a social- oh forget it; the point is, I found that he planned on going into the woods with a Gilbert Harrison and a Jen Vishaw. The Harrison family also had some hits on Bobby's end. Vishaw family had nothing to tie them to hunting."

"So they brought the girl because…?"

"My guess is they brought her because she's a member of the local tribe. Her father is pure Native American. Her mom- Whoa." Sam stopped completely and looked around the lobby from the stairs. Everything was exactly how Dean said. Prefect in every way. There was even a new girl working the front desk. As they passed the girl even threw Dean a flirtatious wink, like nothing had happened the night before. After standing like an idiot for a minute or two, Sam went after his brother who was already out the front doors. "Geez, they even got the squeaky hinges exact." He mumbled as the door creaked shut behind.

* * *

><p>When they were out in the parking lot, Sam made a mental note that the blood on the ground was completely gone. Even the small trail under the Impala. Dean snorted, "Small towns, big secrets, and no clubs. We need more city jobs, Sam." Sam just gave his brother a sigh and slide into the passenger side. "So, the chick's mom is…?" Dean asked.<p>

"She's from Detroit, and pure French."

"That matters why?"

"Well only part of Jen's blood is native, so her going in might have thrown off the sprits a bit."

"Thrown them off? Like some kind of freaky, supernatural computer failure?" Sam was quiet, and then Dean caught on, "Yeah Sammy, I do understand computers enough to know what a malfunction is. I'm not that dense."

"That's not what-"

"What then?" Dean gave his brother a look as the Impala stopped at the end of a narrow driveway. It was the only one for miles on the dirt road the boys had been taking. There was an old sign letting people know that they were about to enter the local tribe's reservation.

But Sam wasn't looking at the sign or Dean for that matter. He was staring almost passed Dean. "Hello? Earth to Sam! Sam?" Dean waved his hand in front of his brother's face but only saw Sam's jaw drop a little. The kid wasn't even blinking. "Dude, what's going on with you?" Then a thought hit him, and panic filled his mind. The wall. Could it have-? But there wasn't any warning! How could it fall? "Ah shit Sammy not now, please not-"

"Dean. Don't move. Keep silent. Okay?" Dean almost jumped when he heard Sam speak, even if it was just barely audible.

The panic of losing his brother slipped away, replaced with mixed feelings of how to kill his brother for scaring the crap out of him, and how to pray thankfulness to a god who he was sure just wanted to screw with them. He found himself listening to Sam's instructions anyways.

"What is it?" Dean asked, the words were hardly heard by Sam.

"I- I think it's one of the daughters."

"Huh?"

"The Indian daughters, from the legend." He hissed out, breathless. Dean noticed that Sam was reaching under the seat for something; he guessed the .45 that Sam hid under there. Or something else to fight with that Sam had stashed. It was hard to keep track of everything that they could use to fight with these days.

"Oh. Is it tree girl?" Sam nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the window behind Dean. Still, Dean had to see it with his own eyes. So he turned around little by little until he was facing the driver's side window. "Oh shit. It's flipping mother nature." That's exactly the point when the car began to shake, and more profanities left Dean's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: School, sports, you know all that good stuff? Well, it doesn't agree with my writing time so expect the next chapter to come out later on..**


	6. Geek out of Water

**A/N: If you consider the Impala a character, then there will be a character death in this chapter. Or something quite close to death. Inanimate objects, you never can tell with them. Also a lot of Lord of the Rings references. I'm not a big fan, so there was a lot of consulting Google for this one. Sorry if Sam makes no sense for part of it. *A tad graphic for blood, and language* you have been warned, now enjoy! Oh, and reviews would be awesome! Even if you think it's' mean, I like criticism, constructive criticism that is.**

* * *

><p>It was like one of those movies that send geeks and nerds nuts, at least it reminded Dean of one of those. He was sure Sam knew what movie it was, but this wasn't a movie. That wasn't some special effects thing outside, trying to roll his ride. That wasn't a fake screech of wood crawling across metal. That wasn't a fake actor yell Sam had going on, and as much as he hoped, that wasn't a fake car hood being scrunched like paper in a large wooden palm.<p>

Sam started to crawl into the back seat, and calling Dean to fallow. "Are you nuts?" The Impala was screeching loudly so Dean had to shout.

On the inside, he was crying for his baby, but he knew the top priority was to stay alive. And to keep Sam alive too. What the heck was the kid doing crawling into the backseat anyways? Thinking they could just jump out of the side door, Dean reached out to try his handle. The driver's side window busted into a million pieces, right before he got his hand on the handle.

Dean fell back into the passage seat and his head smacked into the cab's ceiling. Everywhere he looked were little black dots, his head felt dizzy as well. He knew what that meant. The question was what could he do?

"Dean… Ent…"

What Sam had said, Dean had no clue. The last things he remembered before falling into the subconscious part of his mind were the smell of cedar, gun shots, glass breaking, a shout, and then a couple more gun shots. "S-Sam?" Dean managed, but he was out before a reply could be given. Or heard for that matter.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car-gone-death-trap was top priority to Sam. There was no way he was going to die in here with Dean after just getting back from hell- well, getting his soul back. He still didn't quite get that whole 'soulless' thing, but he was sure that in time he would.<p>

However, it wasn't time for that. This was game time, and Sam planned on winning. Sam held a .45 in his hand while he scrambled into the back. The doors had wooden fingers covering them, making it hard to see. Dean had taught Sam well though, so he was able to work fine in the darken state of the Impala.

He moved towards the light of the back window, and was Dean saying something? Sam's head whipped towards the sound, and as if in slow motion he saw Dean fly into the passage seat and a wooden finger enter the broken window.

"Dean!" The young Winchester exclaimed, but he didn't move. "Back off Ent." Instead, Sam took aim and fired. Part of him hoped Dean hadn't heard the 'Ent' part; he would be teased later for sure.

The Impala slowly tipped backwards, causing Sam to fall over the back seat and hit the rear window. There was the sound of glass smashing, but it wasn't from Sam. Another wooden finger was coming through the back window. With the shout of a curse, Sam again tried to shot the tree being. However, the car was still tilting back, and an escape plan came into his head.

A wry smile came to Sam's face. "Come and get me you son of a bitch." The .45 in his hand went parallel with his leg and fired. The glass beneath his feet dissipated, and Sam was freed from the metal death trap. His only thought before he hit the ground was, _Dean's so going kill me._

Lord of the Rings wasn't a movie Sam liked. Jessica hadn't either, but a friend of theirs at Stanford loved it and invited Sam and Jessica to see it. Truth was, it kind of scared Sam. Only because it reminded him of hunting, the life he never wanted to go back to. He had nightmares of himself hunting down Frodo, of sometimes Balrog, for weeks after. It bugged him that he had the names memorized. But what bugged him most at this moment in time was that he had landed in a pool of glass, and his brother's car was being held by one of the creatures he never had wanted to see again. Sam stood shakily, his hands formed into fists while he eyed the Ent. A wet feeling had Sam's hazel eyes fall to his hands. Blood slowly oozed from in between his fingers causing the response to open them. His hands had glass pressed into them, and were turning a sickening shade of red in response. If there was pain, which there must have been, Sam showed none in his face.

From his hand, Sam's eyes went around the area where he landed. What could he use to get-

**Crash!**

The Impala was back on the ground. Dean was going to be so pissed. Wait, where had he gone? Sam's face revealed pure shock as he realized Dean hadn't fallowed him out.

"Dean!" He raced to the metal heap. The cab was lower than it used to be. Dean could have been turned into a sandwich for all Sam knew. He could see his brother's head in the passage side, but it wasn't moving. As Sam got closer he began to call out to Dean. "C'mon man, say some- Oof!" The wind was knocked- no, squeezed- out of him. The tree had its hold on him and raised the young man around thirteen feet in the air.

Sam kicked and wriggled to get free, or at least get air to his lungs. He could only gasp for breath, like a fish out of water. The hunter was raised to the monsters face and held there. Sam had his eyes held shut and he tried again to squirm free. The thing's grip tightened and Sam gasped as something inside him cracked. Blood flew from his mouth and his eyes bulged. There was no hiding his pain now.

Then everything started to fade. His head felt lighter, and all other signs told him he was about to pass out. _No_, he thought, _I've got to stay awake. I've got to stay alive. I've got to breathe!_ An idea went through his brain and Sam tried to get his fingers around his phone. Never had he been thankful for speed dial.

It was a tad too late for thankfulness though. The monster let him go, and just as the phone began to ring, Sam began to free fall.

* * *

><p>"Dean? Are you awake yet?" Dean grumbled something that almost went unheard, but the man waking him had great ears. "Who is Megan, and why do you want five more minutes with her? Come, we need to help your brother." Dean felt himself being dragged and opened his eyes. Bright blue ones were not even five inches away from his.<p>

"Holy shit!" Dean jumped, ending up with a bump on his head, and the angel's. "Cas? What are you doing?"

Castiel just looked at him like he should know, but answered the question emotionlessly anyways. "Sam's cell phone contacted mine. He didn't say anything, so I went to Bobby who told me where you two were hunting. I found you like this. I don't have a lot of time, so what is it you need?"

"I don't know why he called you." The older Winchester stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "So where's Sam?" Brotherly instinct took over Dean when he looked around, and saw the wreckage, but not Sam.

Castiel jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "He's over there."

"Well, is he hurt?"

"Yes."

Dean gave Castiel a look, then ran over to the direction the angel had said his brother was. "Sammy!" Unlike Dean, Castiel hadn't healed Sam. As Dean lifted Sam's head, he couldn't believe how injured his little brother looked. It wasn't the worst he'd seen, but it was pretty bad. He was twsited in ways the human body shouldn't be twisted. There was lot of blood, and Dean was sure purple wasn't Sam's normal skin tone.

Anger went through Dean like lightning through water, and he turned on the angel who hadn't moved from his spot. "Why aren't you helping him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Dean's voice was ice.

"That sign-" He pointed to the reservation sign. "-holds very ancient and powerful wards against angels. I cannot pass it."

Dean thought for one second. "You mean the whole town is angel proof?"

Castiel shook his head, "Not the whole town. Demons are at work here. Old and very powerful ones, which Heaven hasn't noticed because of these wards." His face took on a darker look, and Dean watched him gaze towards the woods. "I fear we have something on our hands that must be destroyed immediately. For it could pose as a potential threat..." Cas's head snapped back to Dean, "Please drag your brother over here so I may heal him, quickly. It's not safe to be here very long."

* * *

><p><strong>AN(agian): To all the Castiel fans out there; I love you guys.**


	7. No Laughing Matter Sam

**A/N: Super late update, and poorly writen. Threw this together this morning. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p>Dragging someone across pavement isn't that hard. Trying not to hurt the person you are dragging could prove to be more difficult. However, if you happen to be a Winchester, there are always more complicated issues. Like if the person you're dragging is bigger than you or if you are trying not to roll the guy you're dragging in glass... and it is everywhere.<p>

"C'mon Sam, help me out here." Dean breathed to his unconscious, unhelpful, dead weight of a brother. Sam's face twitched every now and again. Besides that he did nothing helpful. "Sam, wake up you lazy son of a bitch."

"Dean, I do not think it is fair for you to call him that."

Dean continued to pull Sam across the road, but at a slow rate. "Why?" He didn't sound as if he really cared at the moment.

"You obviously weren't in the whole fight today. Seeing as you had only a concussion and some glass lodged into your skull. I can tell by looking at him from this far away, Sam has had it worse today." Castiel called over, and then when Dean was within speaking range, the angel questioned, "Do you remember what came after you?"

"Give me a second." Dean huffed. The sign wasn't far, but it felt like an eternity away._ Time never flies when you're not fighting for your life_, Dean thought. Then he thought about what happened before waking up with angel eyes in his face.

It all came back to him at a slow rate. The smell of cedar, guns shots, Sam making like a monkey and climbing across seats, then being knocked out. "It was tree chick!" Castiel cocked his head to the side, and Dean imagined a sign next to him saying, 'Does not compute.' "It's the local Indian legend. A girl turned into a tree, another became a pond. Their brothers became wild dogs." As gently as he could, Dean dragged Sam all the way to Castiel, who immediately went to healing Sam. "It was something like that. Sam's got the whole story."

"So a tree attacked you?"

Dean paused, "Yeah, pretty much." Castiel stood up as a coughing sound came from the bedraggled body at his feet. Not long after, Sam was sitting up looking around. "Morning sunshine." Dean said pulling up his little brother.

"What just-?"

Cas cut in, "We don't have time for this. Tell us what you remember."

Sam stopped for a second, and then his eyes went big. "He remembers something alright." A scowl appeared on Dean's face. "What Sam?"

"Promise me you won't kill me first."

"Sammy… what did you do?"

Sam frowned, "Just promise."

"Fine. I promise I won't kill you. Now what happened?"

The young Winchester looked away from his sibling. "I shot out the back window and the tree sort of … kind of… dented the Impala. It's nothing we can't fix."

Dean was silent. "Dude, I'll care about a small dent later. But the window? Really? You-."

"Uh…" Castiel's voice startled the boys, they had forgotten he was there, and four eyes were on him. "I'm sure Dean is having a hard time dealing with something so close to him being harmed, but there is a problem at hand that must be dealt immediately. It involves human lives, not machinery. Shouldn't that be our top priority?"

The hunters nodded, work was work after all. Sam cleared his throat. "Alright, we were going to interview a guy who claimed to see the ghost of his grandkid out in the woods, maybe he'll know something about the Ent too."

"An Ent? Where did that name come from?"

"Forget I mentioned it."

"Like hell I will."

"Cas, let me tell you what we know."

"Yeah you two go geek it up." Dean said just as thunder sounded off in the background. When he turned to see how far off the storm was, he noticed for the first time a pile of black metal. "What the- Wait a sec." His head snapped towards Sam and Castiel, who both were walking towards the woods. Castiel seemed to be listening contently to Sam. "Sam!" Sam didn't look over. "You call that a dent? You asshole!" Dean continued to cuss his heart out, and Sam still didn't look over. Castiel however, was giving Dean a confused look.

* * *

><p>"You're sure he'll be fine?" Castiel asked. He knew about Dean's temper, he'd seen it at less finer moments, but never over his car. If he had any respect for Dean, it was slowly decaying. "I don't think it's healthy for him to be that shade of red."<p>

"It's probably not." Mumbled Sam, as he knelt to the ground, "So angel wards? All over here?"

Cas nodded, "They surround the forest, and the reservation. I don't like the looks of this Sam. This reminds me of the old-" Thunder and lightning went sailing through the sky, cutting off the angel's words to Sam. "-You and Dean should check the local Indians. I could go see this other hunting family."

Sam stood slowly. "Uh, thanks Cas. But you, going to a hunter's hideaway on your own?"

"I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm not saying that, but with demons around town what if they…?"

"So you want to make sure they don't try to salt me?"

Sam nodded, "Well, me or Dean at least. You know how well we took the news of angels being real."

Now it was Castiel's turn to nod, "Like unicorns." Sam looked at the trench coated angel, but Castiel held up a hand to stop him from speaking, "Something you said while I was watching over you and Dean."

"Were you trying to make a joke?"

"Yes."

Dead silence fallowed. Besides Dean, and the storm approaching, it was silent at any rate. A few rain droplets hit the angel's face and he wiped them away. Without a word, Sam started back the way they'd come. Thunder and lightning emphasized his steps.

Cas finally spoke as the two were halfway back to tell Dean the game plan, "I don't think I'll attempt humor we are working again." He couldn't understand why Sam started laughing at that moment. In spite of himself, Castiel muttered a prayer for the understanding of humans. Even if it felt like God wasn't listening, it helped to think they had someone out there watching over them.

* * *

><p>"Dean, are you even listening?" Sam asked, knowing the answer was most likely a no. His brother hadn't looked away from the once classic car, now heap of junk. "Earth to Dean!" A hand waggled in front of Dean's face, but he didn't move. "Dude, c'mon. It just a-"<p>

"Just a car? No It wasn't- isn't. When we're done here, I'm fixing her up."

Sam was taken back at Dean's monotone, but he managed a nod. "Alright, but for now you what to check out the hunters or the grandfather?"

"I got gramps. Less walking for me." Dean smiled, thinking he had out witted his brother for once.

However Sam just smiled, "Suit yourself, Cas you go to go?" Without a reply the angel disappeared with Sam, and it began to down pour.

"Oh come on!" Dean shouted to the sky, which flashed back at him. He gave up fighting the storm with insults and headed down towards the reservation. It wasn't long until he was running down the road. Water was splashing up at his heels, completely soaking the back of his pants. As if losing the Impala or being drenched wasn't enough, a scream came from down the road. There were about ten to fifteen houses down that way; one had water pouring out of its windows. "For Christ's sake…" The hunter began to run faster. In his head he made a check off list; Wolf boy, tree girl… who else was there?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh so creative... Can anyone guess who is attacking**?


	8. She's like a Gun Dean

_"And if you find_

_That I am a danger_

_or That I could go off _

_Like a gun_

_Then be my safety_

_And try to save me" - Excerpt from Like a Gun, by ~~~~~~~_

When things were bad, Sam found that the universe liked to pick on him more than Dean. That's how it felt at times. Being zapped someplace by Castiel without warning, fell into that category. He always felt a little dizzy afterwards, but he'd seen worse so Sam knew he'd live. In fact, he thought it was getting better. Less dizziness, more confusion and thoughts of 'Where the hell are we now?'

Sam found himself in front of an old fashioned cabin. It looked like it could have come straight out of an old movie; perfectly placed trees in the back yard, lake to the right side, even the road behind Sam looked like it fit in the picture. Its red dirt matched the deck almost exactly, which was kind of cute.

However, the rusty truck sitting in the drive ruined the picture. So did the man loading the back of it. He was at least two times Sam's size and seventy percent more macho.

"Show time, act natural- um… act human, I guess." Sam whispered to his companion, who was as silent as usual. As the hunter stepped forward, the sound of wing beats started up. He spun around to find the angel was gone. "Shit." It wasn't like Cass hadn't done pulled a stunt like this before, so Sam didn't worry long about his angelic friend.

Sam turned around again to see that the man loading up the truck was gone too. Well, he was here all ready. Checking the house didn't sound like a bad idea. So he went with his head while his gut argued otherwise.

Five porch steps later, with a gun close to hand, Sam was knocking on the door. He was dealing with other hunters, so honesty would be the best strategy here. The door swung open, and Sam started his prepared speech, "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. I-"

"I know who you are Sam." Said a medium height man with dark hair, and blue eyes. Sam's mouth opened when he put the look together with a trench coat over a suit.

"What happened to the plan?"

The angel shrugged, "This was easier. Besides, there are no hunters here-"

"What about the guy outside? He's-"

"Right behind yeah!" Something hard wacked Sam on the back of his head. As he went down to his knees, Castiel threw a fist at the man who attacked. It connected with teeth, and sent the guy backwards out the door and over the porch railing. Still in motion Castiel made a one eighty, his back to the fallen hunter, and facing two more adversaries. A thud from behind told him Sam had officially handed over the fight. With cold eyes and his typical monotone voice Cass said, "Bring it bitches."

One actually shuddered and took a step back. The other however, just laughed and held up a hand. His palm was bloody, "Some other time." His hand smacked the wall and with a blast of light, Castiel was gone. "Go check on Dad, Ian. Tell him to call the guys at the lodge." He moved across the hall and knelt next to Sam's motionless body. Blood was slowly making its way down the back of his neck. "Looks like heaven knows we're here." Ian shivered as the teen with him started to smile, "If heaven knows, guess hell will be breaking loose."

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't count how many times he had run into situations where normal people would tend to run from. A flooding house in the middle of a thunderstorm? Yeah, that's one to run from. However, with the name of Winchester…<p>

Water was speedily making its way out from under the door when Dean reached it. Next to him was the end of a waterfall. The start of it was the second story window. A dark shape hit the window pane, and it didn't take long for Dean to see it was a hand.

He swore then gripped the door knob. Without a countdown he ripped the door open, and got to the side. A wall of water rushed out of the house and made almost a lake on the lawn. It started to slow, but the water was still past Dean's ankles. He shivered at its icy touch.

A couple lamps, a TV remote, and a dog dish all floated out the door, leaving the man with a 'what the hell?' look on his face. Still duty called, so Dean dashed inside. Water damage aside, it was a pretty nice house. Dean however, wasn't here to check out the décor. As much as he wanted to, the hunter resisted running back outside and back to the Impala. He wasn't sure what would work on whatever it was exactly attacking, but having everything in the Impala's trunk with him sounded best. Luckily, he did have a knife and handgun concealed with him. Knowing that, rushing up stairs to hunt whatever didn't sound so bad. So he did just that.

She was barely able to breath. So much water had been in her lungs just seconds before. It was all painfully coming up and going out. She choked and coughed, while someone patted her back. It felt like someone was at least, she couldn't tell because she had also thought the frozen water had turned tick and warm. Near death experiences did that to people. But did they hear things too?

"It's okay, I got you." The voice was rough, and definitely male. She struggled and the hand on her shoulder disappeared. "Hey watch it! I'm helping you!" Another cough and she stopped fighting. Strong hands pulled her up, and she found herself looking into green eyes. "You going to try and fight the guy who saved your ass or we friendly now?"

Her eyes darted around the room, then back to him. Dean barely had time to blink let alone think before he knew what hit him. He was pressed against the wall, feet off the ground and looking at a girl drenched with water. She didn't need to touch him, and it immediately set him off.

"You freaking demonic bitch."

"Demonic?" She cocked her head to the side, bangs falling to the side showing brown eyes. "Like hell I am."

Dean huffed. "Exactly."

"Uh, um. No I mean I'm-"

"I get it, you're a psychic right?"

The girl nodded, "Well sort of. I'm part of the tribe." She said it like the answer should have been enough, but Dean felt like the girl was so clueless she might have just _had_ enough. He was tepted to ask about her BAC, but a diffrent question came to mind.

"You Jen Vishaw's sister or something?" The girl tensed up but shook her head no. "Related to her at all?" Nothing came from the girl. "Silent treatment? A little early in this relationship for that." Dean smiled sweetly, but still got nothing. He let out a sigh, "Look, can you at least set me down? I'm not going to hurt you. I saved your life after-"Dean hit the ground with a thud, and without warning.

He swore and heard footsteps moving around. "A hit and run from Jenifer Hewlett..." He mumbled, figuring the girl had taken off. As he got up onto his knees he heard an all too familiar click. Picking up his head, Dean discovered that a black metal barrel was aimed directly at his head. It was shaking tremendously, but at point blank who could miss a head shot. The holder spoke in a hard voice, "What do you know about Jenny?"

Dean slowly moved onto his haunches. "I know she's missing, as are her friends Gilbert and some kid called Holt." He tried to sound as calm as possible. The girl was probably in shock, plus losing a family member was always hard. Small town people also hated strangers Dean had learned. "I'm a hunter from out of town."

"I know that. I've lived here forever and I've never seen you."

"Yes, but trust me. I'm trying to help. I saved you, now how about you return the favor and set the gun down."

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Dean swore she couldn't have been sixteen yet. The gun didn't move, besides the shaking. "W-What's your name. Your real one, don't lie. Hunters do that. I know they do even if they claim to help."

"Dean Winchester. Do I get to know yours?"

She nodded a couple more times then dropped the gun. "Beth. Beth Vishaw." As the gun clattered on the ground, Beth tackled her hero and cried into his shoulder. "Please, help us." She sobbed. Dean wasn't sure what exactly to do at first, but he just held her and rocked back and forth some.

After she cried and thanked him for the fifth time, Dean grasped her shoulders and held her out. "Beth look at me." She did. "Do you know what's going on around here?" The girl nodded and cleared afew stragling tears with the back of her hand. "Tell me."

"It's in our blood."

"What's in your blood?"

She smiled, one of those smiles that clearly says the person giving it is anything but. "Hell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Debating this; Crowley or nada? Anyways, exams and school ending... you know those little buggers :P Oh how they get people away from their laptops :( **

**In other news- Reveiws are smiled upon and hugged by all of the Supernatural crew. Mostly Cass 3**


	9. Those Bloody Mind Games

**A/N: Yeah yeah, super late update. Sorry folks! Been busy with work and had a death in the family :( But all is good now and I'm back to writing :D For the record, this chapter reminds me why I'm not a comedy writer, or any kind of writer at all professtionally -.-' Whatever though :) R&R please, I must know what you think!**

* * *

><p>It took Sam a second to realize that the groan of pain came from him as he slipped back into the conscious world. Running a mental check, he was happy to find only the back of his head, part of his arm, and shoulders hurt. Sadly, he recognized that the pain in his shoulders could have only come from being dragged, and the memory of being hit supplied the reason for the headache. It wasn't his first time being knocked out and kidnapped, and he could only hope it'd be the last. Though he kind of figured it wouldn't.<p>

The cost to play on Team Free Will seemed to be getting higher and higher.

He brought his head back, looking at the ceiling he saw a mix of demon signs, angel signs, and a bunch of others even he didn't know. These people were paranoid, or had seen everything from heaven and hell come their way. So maybe they knew he wasn't the bad guy, or maybe they figured no chances should be taken. _That could explain the arm_, he thought, _a cut from a silver knife maybe._

Sam looked back down. Iron chains had been set around his ankles; he could feel more metal on his wrists, and they clanked together as he tested his strength. They were strong. Escaping wasn't an option.

"You could try." Sam's head snapped to the left. One of the boys, he recalled from earlier stood there in a door way. Red hair like the other but about a foot and a half shorter, and a lot less intimidating in built. The kid was shaking in fact, and Sam wondered how old he was.

"Why do you care about how old I am?"

"You can read minds?" The kid nodded and took a step towards Sam. "How can-?"

"Same way you could see the future, and send demons to hell."

"Demon blood?" Sam didn't bother to ask if it was true. As soon as the thought was in his head, the kid nodded. "You're drinking demon blood at, like, eight years old?" He couldn't believe someone would do that to a kid, or not watch them enough to stop them.

"I'm actually twelve Mr. Winchester, um I mean… Sam, you like being called that." The kid turned away, not looking Sam in the eyes.

If he hadn't just said something like that, Sam would have been apologizing for basically calling the kid short. The hunter was however, a little too shocked at the fact that the kid knew his name. "I know you're wondering how I know that, because you weren't thinking it. While you were… asleep… I _picked_ through your head." The kid turned around to face Sam, but Sam still couldn't see his face all too well. "I'm Ian by the way, Ian Holt, and I know you are here to hunt what got my brother and his friends."

"Ian, do you know for sure they are…?" Sam wasn't sure dead was a word to say to Ian. He looked like the flapping of a butterfly wing could knock him down.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We checked it out when Mr. Vishaw told us he saw Jen. Then Dad and my other two brothers got rid of their bodies with a salt and burn."

Sam was thrilled that he was still on the right trail, but the hunter was suspicious of the red head in front of him. Why did he feel like Ian was playing him?

"Please Sam, trust me on this. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to help me, and everyone in Edgewood. "

"Help you what?"

Ian looked right into Sam's eyes, and Sam's face read pure shock. "Turn us back. Please Sam, you and Dean can help I just know." Ian blinked his completely black eyes at Sam and smiled. "This really isn't my color. I'm more of a green person."

Beth helped Dean up, repeatedly saying sorry. She stopped after Dean forgave her for about the seventh time. She hugged him again, and then apologized once more.

"Okay, I get that you're sorry. Now stop chatting, and start explaining." Beth looked questioningly up at her hero. "Don't play dumb with me, I know that act."

"What other acts are there?"

Dean shook his head. "You'll understand your senior year or junior. Sophomore if you're lucky, or just easy." He received another questioning look, this one more genuine. "Never mind all that, just tell me about the 'hell in your blood' thing. Demon blood right," She nodded, "Tell me about that."

She sighed, but started to spill. "It's a coming of age thing that our tribal circle does. We're told it's to show that we still have the blood of our ancestors in us. I really just thought it was wine. Jen said maybe it made us alcoholics but then then Gil and that Holt kid came over with all this information, and demons, and something about a war."

"Do you remember anything else? Like, you know details about anything you just said that would help?"

"I know that the Holts are hunters and grandpa helps them. That's how the oldest Holt boy and Jen started to talk. She told me about what they did. I remember her mentioning that the boys and she had to stop what was going on with the blood. It was about our old legend-"

"I know about that, skip details there."

"Well they had to kill the siblings so they could stop a delivery to town." She didn't have to say what was being delivered, Dean might not have been the family geek but he could put two and two together. "Thanks." By the time the appreciation hit her ears he was halfway down the stairs.

Demon blood again? Dean was hating this more and more. He was sure Sam was going to hate it too. "Ah shit, Sammy." Dean ran faster. He suddenly had the feeling that he had locked a starving kid in the middle of a candy store.

Outside, rain made a veil so thick Dean was lucky to see his shoes. The front yard was flooded and rising to the road. He had no car to drive. No angel to poof him from point A to point Sam. Not even a freaking piece of rain gear. Still, he did have his GED and give 'em hell attitude, so with that for reassurance he raced down the road. He grabbed his cell phone as he ran and tried to call Sam, who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Sam, we've got trouble. The people here are drinking demon blood."

"Really?" Sam didn't sound all that surprised.

"Yeah, found a girl named Beth who spilled about the whole Indian tribe. They're all junkies. I'm coming to join you, or could you send Cas to poof me to you guys?" He didn't add the fact that he wasn't sure he completely trusted Sam alone in this town. There were too many reasons this hunt wouldn't end well. Sam being half of them, demons a quarter and Cas for some reason being at least two.

"Cas isn't here, Dean."

Or possible three.

Something didn't seem right to Dean just then. Cas, even with all the stuff going on in heaven, wouldn't leave them in the middle of a mess like this. "Where'd he go?"

"Back to heaven, I guess he can't stay out of that funky town for too long." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and reversed direction.

"Ah, I see. Well alright Sammy, you finish up with those hunters? We could use a hand on this."

The other end was quiet, then Sam's voice returned sounding strained. "No. I didn't find them home. But I'm going to look around town."

"Need a hand?"

"No," Sam replied quickly. "No, I'm good."

"Okay I'll see you back at the motel later then."

"Alright."

"Stay safe Sam." The other line went dead before he even finished saying 'safe', but Sam's message was clear. 'Funky town' had always been their code word for trouble. As funny as it had been to hear Sam say it, Dean wasn't laughing. He found himself back inside Beth's house. She had just made it down the stairs, and was holding cars keys. "That sure took you long enough." She jingled them and smiled, "I know how to get there, so I'm coming with you."

At that moment in time Dean couldn't decide if he loved or hated psychics. "There is no way-"

"You want a car or not?"

The hunter sighed, "Fine, only because I have no time to argue. But I swear to God, you aren't touching the radio. The last thing I need is some of your teenage rap crap and pop blasting in my ears."

Beth gave him a look, "Since when are you the one with the psychic abilities?


End file.
